


Hush

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically all the sex noises, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Moaning, Smut, Soft Boys, Top Theo Raeken, Whining, cum, horny liam, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam won't be quiet so Theo makes him. And other things.Prompted by my Des: "my fingers in ur mouth as ur desperately trying to get urself off on my leg. my hand on ur throat to quiet ur whining."





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khaylis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylis/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

“Theo. Theo wake up” Liam prods the chimera’s ass, waiting for the grunt that says he’s awake, “Theo… I’m horny.” He whispers into his neck, hands slipping around his waist.

 

“It's two in the morning Liam, and your mom is asleep next door.”

but his hands ride up Liam's thighs, squeezing softly, his smirk evident through his voice.

 

“I’ll be quiet. You don’t even have to do anything…” Liam whispers, playing with Theo’s nipples, “This one is on me...if you want?" He says kissing Theo’s earlobe before sucking it into his mouth.

 

“Fine, come here.” He tries to sound annoyed, but he is already wide awake in all the right places, his cock straining in his sweats. Theo turns on his back and lets Liam crawl on top of him and the boy instantly ruts against Theo’s thigh, hands fumbling wildly to push his pants down, mouth attached to Theo’s like its oxygen

 

He only has the boxers down to his thighs when he starts pulling Theo’s down too while his cock rubs up and down the chimera’s leg, slick trails of pre-cum easing his grinds. He moans into Theo’s mouth, sucking on his lip. “You fucking smell so good Theo, I’m always seconds from coming when I smell you.”

 

Theo moans at his praise hands digging into Liam’s soft ass cheeks, “What do you need baby boy?” Liam just grunts and it’s obvious he’s already too far gone to stop, “Theo, I’m… I just,” he moans again rocking back and forth on Theo. "Just your leg"

 

Liam blushes at his own words and moans even louder, "Liam! Shh!” Theo growls, but his cock jolts at the sounds Liam is making, at the pure lust dripping from his lips, so much so he is unable to even kiss Theo anymore. Theo hears the next moan rumble from Liam’s chest as he grinds forward hard and he silences it with two fingers that he slips into Liam’s open mouth.

 

Liam is getting close, but it’s just not enough. It feels like he is aimlessly chasing after his release, his hips not even keeping to a steady rhythm anymore. He bites down on the fingers swirling in his mouth, nibbling the soft pads of it between his teeth.  

 

Theo pulls him up with his free hand so that he is now grinding into the hollow between his dick and hip bone. Liam whines at the change of pace and wetness under his balls caused by his leaking cock. Slipping the fingers from Liam’s mouth he brings his hand to Liam’s ass, spreading it open.

 

“Stay quiet Li,” Theo warns as he presses against Liam’s hole with the wet digits, easily slipping one inside. His warning is futile because Liam cries out his name and a kiss doesn’t even silence the moans that follow.

 

“Jesus, I said keep quiet!” Theo hissed pushing another finger in, even deeper, smirking because he knows he’s not doing much to help the situation. He lets Liam grind on, pushing back on his finger each time he moves, leaving him hanging on that edge of just-not-enough.

 

“Ah, fuck! Fuck!” Liam growls when he loses pace and has to start again, but before he can even get angry Theo has a hand wrapped around his throat, “Liam!”

 

“Oh god… yes… fuck don’t let go…”

 

“Shit… Liam, that was meant to keep you quiet not…” but Liam’s body twitches and his grin dithers between a ‘fuck you’ and ‘I love you’ before he bursts out over Theo’s hip, his grinds become sloppy as the orgasm takes over and Theo squeezes just hard enough for him to see stars, allowing the faint whimpers to slip.

 

Theo makes sure Liam is done before he pulls him down for a hard kiss, slipping his finger out. Liam’s body is slack with pleasure so he flips him down on the mattress easily while kicking his sweats off and tearing Liam’s boxers open at the back, revealing his muscled ass.

 

He spreads Liam’s legs open, leaning down on his body, Liam lets out a lazy moan as Theo teeth graze at his sides and his fingers work a good amount of lube into his hole and then coats his dick too. He spares no time and presses in, teasing with his tip until Liam’s claws dig into the pillow, watching the head of his cock tug at Liam’s tight rim. He massages over it with his finger and then Liam is back to full speed, wanting cries spilling from him.

 

“Theo… please _please_  more!”

 

“Needy boy.” Theo rasps and presses Liam back down into the bed when he tries to get Theo down to the base in his ass. “Theo!”

 

Theo moves quickly, sinking in all the way and he knows the sudden move will make Liam scream but he has a hand over the boy’s mouth before a sound escapes. He slips his other arm behind Liam’s neck, keeping him in place. “I fucking love your ass Liam… I love all of you… so perfect.”

 

Liam answers with a broken grunt, eyes falling shut, as the chimera snaps hard and fast into him, his long hair bouncing and falling into his face with each thrust.

 

“Fuck Liam, so tight baby, so good.” He breaths into his boyfriend’s ear, and he feels Liam’s hole clench around him, muffled whines resounding into his hand - all it does is make him desperate to come. He speeds up, slamming into Liam, and he doesn’t care anymore that the sounds of skin slapping echo through the room.

 

Theo has a hard time controlling his own voice, his moans getting louder each time he feels Liam’s rim drag against his skin, crazy tight. He thrusts in one more time, hard, then he lets Liam go, and pulls out, spreading his ass apart as he comes against the open hole.

 

Liam moans and Theo knows it's because it’s not _in_ him, but Theo loves to see his cum on Liam’s perfect skin. He wants to see it drip and run down the boy’s round ass. Theo gets lost in the way Liam’s body responds to the hot bursts of liquid, writhing and squirming, until Theo can’t give any more.

 

He pumps out the last few drops and falls down beside Liam, he slips off the torn underwear and cleans the beta up, wiping himself too. He snuggles close to Liam, already asleep again, mouth parted as soft snores roll from his throat. “Neanderthal.” He smiles and kisses the puffy lips and then the tip of Liam’s nose, “Love of my life…” he adds in a whisper shortly after, as he too drifts off.

 


End file.
